The present invention relates to generating a topology graph, and more specifically, to a topology graph of network infrastructure and selected services status on selected hubs and nodes.
Typical cloud infrastructures contain many physical and virtual machines cooperating in a complicated topology to provide various cloud services to its users. The services are generally unaware of the hardware functionality of the infrastructure, making it difficult to implement any way of handling faults. Failures in providing services to cloud users can be caused for various reasons stemming from failed hardware infrastructure components, unavailable services, or connection issues.
Network administrators and cloud users on different levels need to be able to efficiently access exhaustive information about the network infrastructure and services. Information regarding the infrastructure and its relationships can be acquired by using various queries and remote protocols, however conventional techniques collect the topology information and service information in a non-integrated manner. In addition, delays in retrieving information can lead to unsynchronized states where deficiencies in synchronized information about the distributed infrastructure result in unavailable services and unreachable nodes. The inability to synthesize the information adds challenges to the ability of an administrator or user when attempting to identify the reason for the failure in the network. In addition, the collected data from the various queries and protocols must be synchronized to provide reliable status information of the network and cloud service instance.